


Fleet-of-Foot (podfic)

by MTKiseki



Category: Original Work
Genre: //cries silently, //endures, Free Verse, I sound 5, Kiddie Voice, Or younger, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, So..., Youth, but rere likes it, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Podfic of the poem | Fleet-of-Floot | by RenderedReversedAn old woman once said to me,"The world is a garden--A garden of broken stonesAnd crumbling glass.Our minds are in our chests,And our hearts are in our feet.That's why when we're hurt,Our chests pang,And our feet stop walking."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fleet-of-Foot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226179) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 




End file.
